Love For Life?
by MoOn-FiRe-05
Summary: hermione and draco get to gether in a weird way. but will she choose love or her life.. Summary fit to change.
1. Love for life?

**Love for life?**

Disclaimer: i do not own harry potter or the characters in anyway. If i did i wouldnt be writting here.. (i dont think)

A/N: i know that there might be some spelling mistakes or some kind of error but please dont judge my story on that or anything else. If there is ne errors let me know and ill get them fix.. Oh and this is my 1st fic so please be nice thanks..

Warning: characters are OOC

Chapter 1:

The incident

_Dear Harry. _

_There is something important that I need to talk to you about. Will you meet me in the back of the library after your lunch? I would like it very much if you kept this meeting from Ronald._

Love, Hermione  


Heading towards lunck Harry read the letter, thinking about the important thing that Hermione intended to tell him. When he walked into the Great Hall he saw Ron sitting next to Neville.

"Hey guys. Whats going on?" Harry said sitting down next to Ron. He looked around the table and noticed that Hermione wasnt there. "Where's Hermione?"

Neville looked up while Ron answered him.

"She stopped by to pick up some bread and left. She didn't say where she was going but im guessing it has something to do with homework."

"Oh ok thanks."

SC

"Madam Pince. I would like to take out this one if its ok." Hermione said as she put a heavy book on top of the counter.

"Well Ms. Granger I dont see why not, but you've read this book ten times already. Arent you tierd of it yet?"

"I can never get tierd of it." Hermione answered with a smile.

"I can tell. Well try not to get chocolate on it this time Ms. Granger."

After cheking out the book Hermione sat down at the table in the back and began reading. Before she knew there was a shadow looking down at her from behind her.

"Harry its about time you got here." She said without turning around.

"What?" the voice snapped "How dare you confuse me with that wonder boy? What do I look like to you, mudblood?"

Hermione recognizing the voice at once stood up from her chair to face none other then Draco Malfoy.

"Oh you look like a no good self centered Slytherin git Malfoy. Need i say more?"

Draco having nothing to say to Hermione turned around and stormed out of the doors of the library.

A couple of seconds after Draco left Harry walked in and spotting Hermione right away he walked to her.

"Hermione whats his proablem? It seems like he has a broomstick up his arse or something."

"Well Harry what are the chances that there isnt?" Hermione said laughing.

"Slim to none" Harry answered. "So hermione what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Oh yeah that" She said as she looked around to make sure no one could hear them. "maybe we should go up to my dorm to talk. come on."

"Is it that serious?"

"Yes Harry it is that serious. Now lets go."

SC

"Ok hermione whats going on?"

Before Harry could say the next sentence he found Hermione's lips against his, Her arms around his neck with her hands pulling at his neck.

He wasnt so shocked by this and reacted by putting his arm around her waist and kissing her back.She pulled away alowely to look into his eyes the turned away.

"Hermione?" Harry asked thinking he did something wrong.

"One minute Harry. I'll be right back, stay put."

Hermione walked into the bathroom on the first floor. Harry stood in the living room not moving, just glancing around. A couple of minutes later Hermione stepped out in a silk crimson gown. It fell down to her feet with a slit going up to her thigh and a V cut un the front. She walked over to Harry who was standing still just staring at her. Hermione pulled him by his tie near to the couch, she wrapped her left arm around his neck and started kissing his neck. She stopped kissing him and looked him in the eyes then quickly pushed him onto the couch. She sat on his lap facing him and started nibbling on his ear. With this contact Harry reacted. He placed his hands on her thigh and lifted up her gown. Exposing her skin which was extremely smooth causing his ego to rise up higher. His hands traveled slowely but passionatly up her body to her shoulders moving the skinny lace down her body.

Harry picked her up and flipped her on her back onto the couch. A few seconds later Harry stopped what he was doing, getting a groan from Hermione for lack of contact, walked over to the inchanted radio that was there and turned it on. He walked backed over to hermione grinning, he stood in front of the couch when the music came on all you could hear was...

"Im too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my short, too sexy. yeah"

Harry started to strip to the ryhmes. Hermione began to laugh hysterically. He continued until he got down to his boxers. Then he climbed on top of her and kissed her neck. He suddenly came to a pause and whispered in her ear.

"Are you sure your ready this time?"

She gave him a short nod not trusting her voice. Harry continued and moved slowely down her neck towards her chest where he moved her gown all the way off and began kissing her bare breast. He caressed her left nippled as he sucked on the right. Hermione moaned softly by his contact.

"Dont worry" He said while slowly moving between her legs. "I'll be gentle."

At that paused moment in time Hermione felt relieved and safe. Then that all ended when Harry slid inside her. She bit her lip momentarily. Harry thrusted in slowely and calmly and leaned in to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

Hermione began to moan causing Harry to quicken his pace. She screamed as she came to her brink and Harry slowed to his end.

He removed himself from Hermione who was left in shock of what she felt. She sat up next to Harry, and he looked at her lovingly. She strattled him and kissed him on the neck.

Not worrying about anything they sat there in a pleasureable state. As the door opened and Draco walked in...

End Chapter

A/N: well thats the end of the 1st chapter R&R please.. let me know what u think.

B/N: yeah please let her know what u think. i personally couldnt stop laughing at the harry stripping part i though it was very original.. Well review please..

**Thanks**

Oh and thanks to Silvereyedgirl even though moon fire doesnt know she helped edit the story more. and shes the wonderful author that wrote fathers son. so thanks.


	2. Shh No One Has To Know

**Chapter 2: Shh no one has to know..**

A.N Thanks to Tora and Kortknee my 1st reviewers.. And for all does who are also gonna start wondering SC means Scene Change.. Hope u enjoy this chapter..

Disclaimer: Its in the 1st chapter..

_

* * *

Recap:_

_"Dont worry" He said while slowly moving between her legs. "I'll be gentle."_

_At that paused moment in time Hermione felt relieved and safe. Then that all ended when Harry slid inside her. She bit her lip momentarily. Harry thrusted in slowely and calmly and leaned in to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her._

_Hermione began to moan causing Harry to quicken his pace. She screamed as she came to her brink and Harry slowed to his end. _

_He removed himself from Hermione who was left in shock of what she felt. She sat up next to Harry, and he looked at her lovingly. She strattled him and kissed him on the neck. _

_Not worrying about anything they sat there in a pleasureable state. As the door opened and Draco walked in..._

* * *

They never noticed Draco standing in the door way until...

"What the bloody hell is going on here!"

Hermione jumped hearing Dracos voice. Draco was shocked to see her.. Naked.

Hermione ran from Harry and grabed her gown that fell next to the couch and put it on. Draco stood there staring at Harry's sweaty and naked body sitting on the sofa.

"Wow." Draco said stupidly still looking at Harry.

Hermione ran over to Draco, grabbed him by the coller and started pulling him towards the portrait. Before walking out she looked at Harry.

"Get dressed." She whispered to him with annoyance in her voice. She pushed Draco out the portrait and into the hall.

"Wow Granger you sure know how to pick them."

"What are you talking about Malfoy?"

"I mean I figured the Wonder Boy would have a Wonder P." But before he could finish the sentence Hermione cut him off.

"Shut up Malfoy."

"Well I was just saying that."

"Malfoy shut up or I'll hex you." Hermione yelled pulling her wand out of a slip in her gown and pointing it at his neck.

"All right" He said backing off. " I was just saying that i've seen bigger." He said looking down at his pants.

"Your such a prat." She said as she lowered her wand.

"Well, what can i say it comes naturally. So did he go all the way?"

"That is none of your business." She answered putting her hands on her hips.

"You know" Malfoy smirked "I think you should tell me."

"Why so you could post it all over Hogwarts?"

"If you dont give me the information I could post it all over Hogwarts even if it isnt true but.. Hmmm.. Maybe I could do something 10 times worst. Nobody knows."

"Fine Malfoy we did. But dont say anything."

"You have my word Granger" Draco said putting his hand in front of his heart. "And when a Malfoy gives their word, they keep it."

"Are you happy now that I told you?" Hermione asked quietly turning from him.

"Yes I am." He answered proudly. Then he lowered his head. "Kind of."

End chapter.

* * *

A.N Im sorry the chapter is so short but I hope everyone who read it liked it.. Please review it would really help me alot to know if you liked it.. Thanks again..

B.N please review thanks..


End file.
